Spirit Link
Spirit Link Spirit Link is the Art of communicating with the spirits that inhabit the Upper and Lower Worlds and reside in all natural objects and animals. It is available only to Nunnehi or those changelings who are deemed worth to be taught the Art. Nunnehi will only teach Spirit Link to non-Nunnehi if that changeling is adopted by a Nunnehi Nation. Attribute: Perception • World Sight (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) This cantrip allows you to perceive creatures, objects, or places in the Upper, Lower, and Middle Worlds. When used in connection with the Prop or Scene Realms, it allows you to look in on an object or an area in the spirit worlds from afar. Places in the Middle World can only be assessed when you are physically present. You must either be familiar with the subject or possess something that links her with the subject - such as a piece of or an item belonging to the subject, the subjects spirit (or true) name, or a symbol associated with the subject. This cantrip does not allow sensory perceptions of the Middle World like those able to be sense with the Soothsay cantrip Tattletale, but does allow the Nunnehi to assess the true spirit of an object, person, or place. Thus by using World Sight, you could tell that an Object has a curse associated with it; or that a person is actually a supernatural creature such as a vampire. Possession by spirits can be revealed by this cantrip, as can the inherent amount of Medicine or spirit power that exists in a place. Realms: The Realm defines the subject or area being glimpsed. Distance is not a factor for World Sight. * Actor - Defines the person or spirit being sensed. or other supernaturals such as Prodigals (vampires and werewolves) * Fae - Defines the changeling, other Nunnehi, chimerical creatures, and Gallain being Sensed. * Nature - Defines the animal, plant, mineral, or other natural item being sensed. * Prop - Defines the place in any of the three worlds being sensed. Successes: The number of successes determines how much can be sensed by the use of this cantrip. * 1) You gain a vague sense of the subject, usually through a momentary vision. No other sense is involved. Used to glimpse someone or something in the Middle World, there is only a sense of whether something is "wrong" with the subject of the cantrip. * 2) You get a slightly distorted, though more detailed, picture of the subject. Colors are muted or artificial, sounds are muffled and indistinct, and you have no control over point of view, which remains static. the effects last for about five minutes. Used to view a subject in the Middle World, this degree of success allows a hint about the subject's true nature (i.e., "a dark shadow hangs over your uncle, like a curse…") * 3) Your World Sight is clear and distinct/ Colors are vivid and realistic, but sounds are still easily misinterpreted, particularly in the case of overheard conversations. The effect last for an entire scene. Danger to yourself from the subject of the cantrip may be clearly perceived, as can other strong emotions associated with the subject. Used in connect with a target in the Middle world, three successes allows a definitive (though not always specific) determination about the subject to be made. For example, you can clearly "see" that Uncle Ragin Bear is laboring under a curse of bad luck, or that the mysterious stranger is actually a vampire, but cannot tell who placed the curse, powerful it is, or whether the vampire is a strong or weak one. * 4) You receive a full, distinct, multi-sensory image of your subject. Normal sounds and conversations are easy to interpret. The duration last for a full day and night unless you decide to end it prematurely. You can sense potential as well as actual danger from the subject. You can alter your point of view in a limited fashion, but may not follow if the subject moves out of your sight. When focused on a subject information about the person, place, or thing sensed such as the nature of a curse and its relative strength or the amount of Medicine possessed by someone. * 5) You receive the same richness of detail as with four successes, but can also choose your point of view, following the subject wherever it goes. The duration last until you choose, or are forced by failing a Stamina + Athletics roll (diff 7), to end it. You may also alter your point of view, enabling you to see through the eyes of your subject, although you cannot read thoughts or hidden intentions. If used to view someone or something in the Middle World, you may gain exact information about supernatural or magical effects surrounding your focus. You may determine that someone is changing from one Camp to another, or that he or she is one of the changing breed, or a worker of death magic. •• Ancestor Speech When using Ancestor speech, you may contact the spirit of one of your own or tribe's ancestors. If the ancestor in question was also Nunnehi, that spirit may not be contacted unless the Nunnehi's immortal faerie soul was destroyed; those whose souls were not destroyed have since manifested in other bodies and are not available for consultation. Human ancestors of your family like or mortal tribe may be sought for and questioned. Ancestor spirits may only answer questions pertaining to, or provide visions of, the past up to the present moment. They have no knowledge of the future, or even what is transpiring at the instant of contact. They can be asked about events, places, people, customs, rituals, and objects that existed in the past, and can offer advice when asked for it. Such counsel is made only with the spirit's own beliefs and perspectives in mind, never with any supernatural or inside knowledge of what is to come or what the right course of action is. Nevertheless, the wisdom of experience and knowledge of the past can sometimes be quite helpful in dealing with the present. Realms: The Realm describes the subject of the cantrip. * Actor - Describes the ancestor chosen for contact. This may be a specific individual, if known, or a general call for a willing and helpful ancestor spirit. This Realm is also used to contact spirits of other supernatural creatures. * Fae – As beings of Faerie and Glamour generally reincarnate into new living forms, this Realm is not usually used. * Nature - Describes the natural thing or animal type chosen for contact. these natural spirits must have been associated with an ancestor at one time. such as his companion spirit or his favorite shade tree. If the individual spirit is not known, a general type may be selected. Thus, if the ancestor's actual antelope companion spirit was not available, any antelope may serve as a spirit conduit. Note: Spirits of animals, plants, and rocks are limited by their own perceptions and world views in the amount of information they can impart. * Prop - Describes the item associated with the ancestor chosen for contact. For example, "the sacred pipe that was lost when my grandfather Eagle's Cry drowned in the river." The item so contacted can answer questions about or provide visions pertaining to its association with the ancestor. * Scene - Describes the place associated with the ancestor chosen for contact. Successes indicate the degree of detail imparted by your subject. * 1) You get minimal answers to your questions and only general counsel. * 2) Your questions are answered incompletely and advice is often cryptic. * 3) You questions are clearly answered, but the replies are subject to interpretation. Counsel is direct, but not detailed. * 4) You get complete answers, clearly explained, and advice is strait forward and specific to the situation. Mo other information is volunteered, however. You get what you ask for. * 5) Not only are the questions answered and counsel freely given, your subject takes the time to mention aspects of the problem that you may not have considered, or explores the possible courses of action open to you. ••• Vision Quest This cantrip allows you to gain a vision of the future or to seek the answer to a current dilemma or problem. Unlike the Augury cantrip, which allows the player to make a statement that the Storyteller then tries to work into the plot, Vision Quest enables the Storyteller to offer the Nunnehi character a brief glimpse into the possible future that fate has in store. If the answer to a question or way out of a dilemma is sought rather than knowledge of the future, it is answered by your spirit totem or associated spirits to the best of their ability. This does not obligate the Storyteller to reveal all her secrets or to tell players the complete answer to puzzles. Rather it allows her to reveal hints, suggest methods for solving problems and warn of the consequences of reckless or unconsidered behavior. The Vision Quest is like experiencing a waking dream of the Upper World. It is filled with omens and symbols that you must interpret. Anything might be meaningful, from the animals you see to colors, items noticed, sounds heard, the direction of the wind, or smells experienced. Visions in which animals or inanimate objects talk to you are considered very important; ones in which you encounter one of the major spirits of her tribe (Raven, Coyote, Blue Corn Woman, or White Buffalo Woman, for example) are thought to be the most important and meaningful of all. Realms: The Realm indicates the primary focus of the vision sought. * Actor - Indicates the person who is the subject of Vision Quest or for whom the quest is undertaken. * Fae - Indicates the Nunnehi or other supernatural creature who is the subject of the Vision Quest or for whom the quest is undertaken. * Nature - Indicates the living thing or natural object that is the focus of the Vision Quest. * Prop - Indicates the inanimate object that is the focus of the Vision Quest. * Scene - Indicates the place that is the focus of the Vision Quest. Successes: Successes determine the depth and duration of the vision and its ease of interpretation. * 1) The vision received is momentary and indistinct, like a dream not completely remembered and quickly gone. * 2) The vision lasts for several minutes, but what you see is often confusing and heavily veiled in symbols. * 3) The vision lasts for the equivalent of a scene and resembles a fable or an allegory which you must interpret. * 4) The vision last for up to several hours and is richly detailed. Although it is filled with symbols, they are usually able to be interpreted with a fair degree of accuracy. * 5) The vision lasts until it ends naturally or until you choose to end it. It is complex and complete, though still conveyed through symbols, and may recur in parts when actual circumstances relating to it begin to happen around you. •••• Placate Placate allows you to contact the restless spirits of persons or animals and make attempts to appease them, induce them to refrain from disturbing the living. Hungry or angry ghosts are problems for many native tribes, and often a Nunnehi can act as a liaison to discover ways in which the unhappy spirits may be placated. the spirits of animals needlessly or mistakenly killed, or those whose spirits were not properly petitioned for their deaths or thanked afterwards, may also be contacted through the use of Placate. In cases where a spirit's identity is not known, something belonging to or a place important to it may become the focus of this cantrip. Placate does not give you actual power or control over the spirit, but it does allow the living and the dead to negotiate a settlement. Realms: The realm identifies the particular spirit or spirits contacted through this cantrip. * Actor - Identifies the spirit to be placated. * Fae - Identifies the spirit of a supernatural creature (including fae whose faeries souls have been destroyed) to be placated. * Nature - Identifies the animal, plant, or other natural object whose spirit must be placated. * Prop - Identifies an object associated with the spirit to be placated. * Scene - Identifies a place associated with the spirit to be placated. Successes: The number of successes indicates the willingness of the spirit to allow you to appease it in some way and the length of time in which it will remain placated. * 1) The spirit grudgingly tells you what must be done to appease it for a short time (one day). * 2) the spirit regards the offer without hostility and may be appeased for up to a week. * 3) The spirit is willing to be placated for a month * 4) The spirit is anxious for appeasement, and agrees to cease being a disturbance for a least a year. * 5) the spirit is completely satisfied and does not again cause trouble unless it is once again offended. ••••• Ghost Dance (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) This powerful cantrip allows you to assert actual control over the spirits of the deceased. It can be used to command or compel a ghost to cease troubling the living, banish it from a particular place or object, or force it to return to the Lower World if it has managed to cross into the Middle World. Used with the Fae Realm, this cantrip can be used against vampires and other monstrous beings. It is also believed that under certain circumstances, a Nunnehi using this cantrip can actually raise an army of ghost warriors to do battle for her, her Family, or her tribe. Attempting such a drastic use of this cantrip, however, puts the Nunnehi's faerie self at risk. If such an attempt fails catastrophically (a botch), the Nunnehi is drawn against her will into the Lower World where she must battle the ghosts she was trying to command. Realms: The Realm describes the person, creature, thing, or place affected by the cantrip. * Actor - Describes the human spirit who is the subject of the cantrip. * Fae - Describes the supernatural creature who is the subject of the cantrip. * Nature - Describes the animal, plant, or other natural spirit who is the subject of the cantrip. * Prop - Describes the object or item associated with the subject of the cantrip (such as a bow haunted by the spirit of a dead warrior). * Scene - Describes the place which is the subject of the cantrip (for example, the clearing where a deer was wrongfully killed). Successes: The number of successes indicates the degree to which the spirits of the deceased can be controlled. * 1) You can command a ghost to stop troubling the living, but cannot make it leave unless it wishes to do so. You cannot affect powerful spirits of the dead or supernatural creatures. * 2) You can command a ghost to cease its disturbance and leave the area for a short period of time (regardless of whether or not it is appeased). * 3) You can permanently banish a ghost from an area or forbid it to trouble an individual. A powerful ghost or a supernatural creature can be commanded to leave for a short period of time. * 4) You can point the way to the Lower World to a "lost" ghost (although you may not travel there yourself) and force it to leave the Middle World entirely. You can banish a supernatural creature from a specific area (such as a clearing or a particular dwelling) of the Middle World. * 5) You can exert phenomenal control over the spirits of the dead, compelling them to do what you tell them, even to the extent of raising an army of spirit warriors to do battle for you. The dangers of using this degree of power to create an army are detail in the description of the cantrip above. You can control the actions of supernatural creatures for a time lasting until the next sunrise or sunset, whichever comes first at this level of success.